


Hunting Grounds

by LPSunnyBunny, mulbeary (cl0wnf11sh)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding Kink, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Intoxication, M/M, Mind Break, No Lube, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, RP-Style Formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wnf11sh/pseuds/mulbeary
Summary: Bro is a hungry man, searching for a new treat. It's just his luck he finds Eridan- alone, a little tispy, and looking so so so vulnerable. His favorite kind of meal.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Hunting Grounds

It's a normal Friday night when Bro sees him.

Skinny. Tall. Sticking to the edge of the crowd, swaying just a tiny bit to the music. Clutching a drink like it's a lifeline, his expression holding just a hint of unease.

Bro watches him for a couple of minutes, but no one comes up to him, no one checks in with him, no one even gives him a glance.

He's alone.

He's cute.

He's _perfect._

Bro twists his way through the crowd to the heavy, pounding bass thumping through the crowd, almost too loud to hear anything but the voices raised to shout over it. He's a master of deflecting wandering hands, and it's not long before he finds himself slipping up behind the nervous man- and his ass is in skinny jeans too- it looks _fantastic._

Bro presses himself up behind him, one arm wrapping around the man's waist, the other catching the wrist holding his drink so he doesn't jolt and spill it in shock, and dips his head to purr into his ear, "hey, cutie. What's a thing like you doing all alone here?"

Eridan knew, in his heart of hearts, that going with his roommate to this stupid club would be a terrible idea, but Vriska had been needling him over it for weeks now. All _you’re such a square, Eridan!_ and _this is why you never get laid, Eridan!_ No matter how many times he’d insisted that he’s attending this school to _learn_ things, not to get tinnitus and take party drugs, she’d just kept pressing the issue- and he hadn’t had any work to do for the weekend, so he hadn’t had an excuse.

And, just like he’d expected, Vriska had vanished into the crowd and ditched his sorry ass the second he got there. He’s been drowning his sorrows in something unidentifiable and heavy in vodka, head starting to blur a little, and- the music is _fine,_ and some of the people here are attractive to look at, but he’s got a headache and there’s no way he’s actually going to dance.

He’s just starting to consider chalking this up to a learning experience and heading back to the dorm when he feels strong hands grabbing him from behind and a large, solid body pressing up against his back, a mouth pressing up against his ear. Bile rises in his throat, suddenly. He feels trapped.

Maybe it’s the alcohol, but he finds his voice coming out quite a bit sharper then it normally would as he tries to pry Bro’s arm off of his waist, a mixture of disgust and distaste clear in his expression. “Back off, you troglodyte. I’m not here for- _that kinda thing._ ”

Eridan's response is immediate and negative and Bro feels nothing but a pulse of lust through him in response.

Oh, yes. _This_ is the one he wants tonight.

So Bro laughs and presses his mouth right up against Eridan's ear and breathes "oh, come now, cutie. You're here to have fun, aren't you? Down that drink of yours and let's have some _fun_."

He ignores all attempts by Eridan to pry his hand off- he's much stronger than the skinny twink in his arms.

Eridan makes a few more halfhearted attempts to pull away as he’s led to the dancefloor, but it’s no use. His breath hitches as they’re pushed chest-to-chest, blearily looking to the other dancing couples as if they might help him, before tilting his head up to get a better look at the man’s face.

Yeah. Maybe he should just relax for a little bit. It’s been such a long time since he’s felt wanted by anyone, he can just leave later. What could possibly happen? He frowns up at Bro but starts to dance along with him, still a little clumsy and uncoordinated.

Eridan relaxes a bit in Bro's arms and that's what Bro wants- wants to have him loose and pliable before Bro fucks him. His movements are a bit clumsy, but that's alright, Bro can move enough for both of them.

Grinding together, letting his hands grab over Eridan's sides and back, hooking his fingers into Eridan's beltloops and using them to yank Eridan close, he doesn't let up for a moment, doesn't give Eridan a chance to breath or stop or do anything but let Bro play with him, let Bro touch and move him however he pleases.

Bro presses his mouth to Eridan's ear as he rolls his hips against the other's, and growls, "you're so pretty, fitting so perfectly in my arms."

The man's squeezing him and grinding his hips against him and Eridan's head is _spinning._ It feels like he can't breathe in right, and the rest of the drink he'd been made to chug is all hitting him at once. He feels, vaguely, like he might be panicking, but he doesn't thrash or yell- he just goes more and more relaxed in the big man's arms, shivering a little at the press of his hips and the warm mouth against his ear. His mouth hangs open, panting hotly against his collarbone where his head's been trapped. "Mnnh. You're.. fuckin' gross. Wish you wouldn't grab at me like that."

Bro laughs, low and amused in Eridan's ear.

"I think you like it." He purrs, and then his hand is on Eridan's ass, squeezing and groping it and yes, it is _definitely_ just as good as Bro was expecting it to be, soft and plump under his fingers as they sink into it just a touch.

"You're grinding up against me too- this is getting you so hot, don't deny it." Bro says, rolling his hips a little more insistently, using his grip on Eridan's ass to have him grinding up against Bro as well.

Eridan can only mumble some vague noises of protest under his breath, wriggling a little in his grip, but his face is flushing redder and redder as Bro’s hands become acquainted with his ass.

Because- well. He’s right. Getting touched on like this is really nice, and he’s rocking his hips back against his motions without entirely realizing it, hands coming up to settle on the big man’s hips.

Something about the fact that he looked like the kind of floozy that’d let any asshole feel him up on the dancefloor is making his cock start to stiffen in his pants. There’s no way in hell he’s admitting that, though, so he stays silent instead.

Eridan doesn't say anything but he's clearly getting more into it- pressing himself into Bro's touches, moving a little more with Bro's touches- he's even touching Bro back.

Which means its time for the next step.

His mouth finds Eridan's neck as his hand on Eridan's ass holds him close, pressing a thigh between Eridan's legs and rocking it up.

His hand lets go of Eridan's ass for a moment, but that's because it's wedging itself into the back of Eridan's pants, slipping right on down to grab Eridan's ass without any fabric barriers, just warm skin on skin, fingers sinking into a _very_ fuckable ass.

His other hand slides up into Eridan's hair, cradling the back of his head, not letting him pull away in the slightest.

Know that he thinks of it, maybe he was being a little overdramatic earlier. This is really nice, being held, even in such a grabby way. He doesn't know the last time he's been held.

And then, that train of thought screeches to a halt. His breath hitches as Bro starts to lick and suck at his throat and then- _shoves a thigh between his legs,_ and his legs are thick and muscular, grinding right up against his half-hard cock nearly hard enough to be uncomfortable. He's pulling his arms away, just drawing breath to tell him to back off, when-

His hand- shoves down the back of his jeans and into his underwear. Grabbing his ass, kneading it in his fingers. Eridan tries to yank his head back, letting out a soft noise of surprise, but suddenly his head is being held still with a gentle sort of force. He starts to push, then weakly hit at Bro's broad chest, breath coming faster. "Okay, this is- okay. Let me the fuck go."

Eridan starts protesting again, trying to push away- but Bro can feel the hardon in his jeans starting to form.

So he laughs and nips Eridan's earlobe and squeezes his ass tighter and says "relax, it's just having _fun_. You really want to be _that guy_ in the middle of the dance floor? Ruining it for everyone?"

He grinds his thigh up, forcing Eridan to ride it, licking and mouthing over Eridan's neck- he wants to see this boy struggle or give in, wants to play with him a little more before fucking him.

Eridan starts to freak out a little when he’s just held still against Bro’s body. He’s never liked being held down, and despite the evidence of his rapidly hardening cock, he would really prefer to get the hell away from this guy as quick as possible.

He kicks his legs, voice rising in a slurring warble, but the music is so loud that Bro can barely hear him even as close as they are. To all the couples around them, Eridan’s struggles are impossible to see- if anything, it just looks like he’s getting even more into it.

Bro can feel Eridan protesting, trying to fight, so he gives another rough squeezes to his ass and grips his head tighter and sinks his teeth into Eridan's neck, firm enough to leave a mark without doing any serious damage- and painful.

" _Relax_." Bro growls in Eridan's ear. "You're so _fussy_." He loves it. He grinds them together, scanning the club and- there. This kind of sleazy club is hookup central, it has all kinds of slightly-shielded nooks and crannies.

He pulls back all at once, grabbing Eridan's upper arm and pulling him back through the crowd, shoving him into the little alcove. They're visible to the dance floor but the stage and the main bar can't see them- and that's the important thing.

"You're so bitchy." Bro says, as he pushes Eridan into the alcove, pinning him up against the wall easily and rolling their hips together, grinding his hard dick against Eridan's. He gives Eridan a sharp grin. " _'s kinda cute._ "

Eridan's breath stutters out when Bro bites down on his throat and grabs his ass harder, and he tries to kick Bro in the shin nice and hard, but he's pressed right up against his chest with no leverage and no way out.

And then, they're moving again. Eridan is tugged along like a doll, and he can barely keep his feet under him. His chest is heaving and his eyes are as wide as saucers as he's cornered back into the alcove, boxed in by the walls now too, and he can't help but start screaming. Bro can hear it, mostly- _"Put me down, you fuckin' bastard!"_ and _"Somebody get him off me-"_ and things like that, but it doesn't reach anyone past their little alcove. All it does is tire him out, leave his throat and lungs burning.

Bro claps a hand over Eridan's mouth as he starts squealing. "You're so _noisy._ " Bro purrs. "Ain't no one gonna hear you."

He shoves down on Eridan's shoulders, forcing him to his knees, and uses his knees to cage him in against the wall as Bro undoes his belt and pulls his dick out, fully hard, giving it a few pumps.

"Open up, bitch." Bro sinks one hand into Eridan's hair and yanks his head into place as his other guides his dick to press against Eridan's lips. "I'll shut you up real fucking good."

Eridan's eyes go wide as a hand presses over his throat, and he tries to bite, tries to scream louder to get somebody's attention, but he's doing nothing but yelling himself hoarse. His head spins as he's forced to his knees, scrabbling desperately at Bro's legs.

Just as he's trying to get his legs under him and get back to his feet, Bro pulls his cock out and starts to stroke it in his face, and he goes frozen, his stomach dropping. This is really going to happen. He's about to get his mouth raped here, in the middle of this club, and nobody's going to help him.

Still, he locks his jaw and stares up at Bro with a mixture of fear and fury, flat out refusing to open his mouth.

Eridan freezes when Bro's dick is put in his face and that's such a wide-eyed pretty look that Bro _grins_. He pulls back and slaps Eridan across the face, with an "open up," hard enough to make him gasp.

Then in goes the hand in Eridan's hair again and in goes the cock into his mouth.

Bro groans at the wet heat around the tip of his dick. "There we go." He says. "This is a _much_ better use for your mouth."

He rolls his hips forwards, stuffing a couple of inches in, bumping the back of Eridan's mouth.

"If you bite, you'll regret it." Bro adds, his hand _painfully_ tight in Eridan's hair.

He yelps when Bro slaps him, because of course he does, and before he knows it his mouth is full of this stranger’s cock, the taste and smell of him overwhelming his senses. He gags, eyes wide and panicking, and Bro feels just the barest scrape of teeth-

And then he stops. He’s really got no options, here. He could bite down, but this guy could easily just choke him to death in the corner of this club without anyone giving them a second glance.

So, he doesn’t bite down. He sits there, his head spinning, still shoving with all his strength at his hips. The yanking at his hair is making his eyes water, and the head of his cock rubbing against the back of his mouth just makes him gag again, his whole body shuddering with disgust.

Bro groans at the feeling of Eridan's mouth trying to reject him. "Yeah, that's the good shit." He breathes. "Good boy, not trying anything stupid."

He shifts his grip to be both hands in Eridan's hair.

"Your pretty cocksucking lips are good for _something_ , huh?" Bro purrs as he holds Eridan in place, rocking his hips a tiny bit back then a tiny bit forwards, fucking the tip of his cock against the back of Eridan's mouth.

And then he pushes in and keeps going. He presses his dick into Eridan's throat, forcing it open and making it yield, working his hips to bring Eridan all the way down on his his thick cock until Eridan's nose is _buried_ in his pubes. He groans in pleasure, just holding Eridan there and feeling him gag

Waves of revulsion rock through Eridan’s body as Bro holds him still, shoving his tongue at his cock in a way that only stimulates him, only forces him to taste him more. He can feel it leaking and throbbing hotly between his lips, filling his mouth completely, and surely he’s not going to try to push it any further, there’s no _space-_

Eridan screams as Bro’s hips suddenly go from gentle, shallow thrusting to shoving into his throat like it’s any other hole for him to fuck, and it only comes out as a weak gurgle, hands hammering at his hips. He’s being forced to breathe nothing but his scent and his sweat, now, and he feels dizzy and weak as drool and tears run down his chin, throat twitching and spasming beautifully.

Bro tilts Eridan's head up to look at his expression and it's _beautiful_ , sending such a throb of lust through him as he catches sight of his messy, sloppy face- and Bro hasn't even started _fucking_ him yet.

"Goddamn." Bro breathes. "You're a pretty fucking slut, aren't you?" It's easy enough to ignore Eridan's weak little slaps against his legs, pulling Eridan most of the way off to let him breathe before pushing his dick all the way back down Eridan's throat, grinding him into his pubes, making him take it.

He does this a couple of times to warm the twink up- and then he starts actually fucking. He starts with shallow fucks, just pulling out a couple of inches, then back in, and steadily works up speed and depth until he's got a brutal rhythm worked up, listening to the desperate, wet _grk-herk-GRK-gkk-hghk-slgh-hrgks-_ his thrusts elicit from Eridan as his face is fucked.

Bro tilts his head back and groans in pleasure. There's nothing quite like raping a stupid little twink dumb enough to get caught at a sleazy club, nothing quite like holding someone down and face-fucking them, fucking their throat open and making them turn into a messy, sloppy slut.

Oh, he pulls back enough for Eridan to breath, he's not _heartless_ , but after each one he pulls Eridan all the way in and grinds on his face, holds him there as he fucks shallow and hard a couple of times, driving his cock in and really making Eridan _feel_ his entire length.

Finally, though, he's had enough and he pulls back, slapping his cock onto Eridan's face and breathing roughly, smearing his precum and Eridan's spit in with the rest of the mess.

"Up." Bro orders, grabbing Eridan's arm and yanking him up, flipping him to be shoved against the wall. He forces Eridan's skinny jeans down.

" _Call me daddy and I'll make this quick._ " Bro growls as he pins Eridan against the wall, his cock slotting right between Eridan's cheeks.

Eridan hates this. He _hates_ this. His throat hurts like hell, he can't stop crying, his whole face and body feels hot with humiliation and loathing and anger. Bro grins down at him like he's not human and calls him a _pretty fucking slut_ and he feels his softening cock perk up again, and he hates it.

He already feels like the leisurely thrusts into his mouth and throat are way too much, but then Bro grabs ahold of his hair and starts raping his throat properly, making his eyes roll back in pain and fear. His throat bobs and gags over and over again, just squeezing down around his cock and making him a better fucksleeve, the hands shoving at his hips gradually going limp by his sides until the only reason he's upright is the hands in his hair.

And then, it's over. He'd very nearly passed out a couple times, and his thoughts feel distant and fuzzy as he slumps back against the wall. He's okay, it's all over, it's not going to happen anymore-

Bro yanks him up painfully by the arm and presses him against the wall, and he sobs wetly as he feels his pants get shoved down, his whole body shaking at the feeling of his spit-slick cock pressing against his hole. _Call me daddy and I'll make this quick._ He's too panic-stupid to realize that that's the best idea, so he just shakes his head and scrabbles at the wall, breath hitching and shaking. "No, no, please don't- please don't, I don't want it, it's gonna hurt-"

Eridan begs him not to, but Bro could literally not give less of a shit.

"Long way it is." Bro says and then his hips are pressing forwards, pressing in, forcing Eridan's hole open on his spit-coated cock.

"Damn, you're tight." Bro groans as he pushes his cock into Eridan's skinny, tight body and feels his hole clench down in response. "You ever fucking taken dick before?" Bro purrs. "You're so tight I doubt it- but god damn is it hard to believe that I'm the first, that you're not an airheaded slut who's already been fucked before."

Bro starts to push, and Eridan's voice gets at once much louder and much less coherent. His frantic pleas quickly devolve into incomprehensible shrieks and moans of pain, his legs frantically kicking at Bro's as his body's violated by this stranger's thick cock. There are tears streaming down his face and his breath is coming fast and shallow, his erection flagging again at the overwhelming pain.

But still, even as his cock starts to go soft, Bro's words make his stomach clench with arousal. He presses his face against the wall and sobs brokenly, chest heaving. It's not that he's a virgin, it's just.. been a while since he's been fucked. And he's never been fucked by somebody as _big_ as Bro. "Please.. please-"

Eridan fights and fusses and cries out and if it weren't for the fact that the club is filled with the deep, heavy music Bro would be worried about someone hearing.

As it is, it's just _really_ hot, hearing what he's doing to this poor twink. Wrong time, wrong place- and _definitely_ wrong friends, leaving him all alone.

He's crying, though, which just makes Bro's dick all that harder- he _loves_ seeing them fucking break down into weeping messes.

So he nips at Eridan's ear and starts rocking his hips into the tight twink- the pressure around his dick is _perfect_ , just barely enough slick to stop it from being uncomfortable- for Bro, anyway. It'll still hurt like crazy for Eridan.

"Look at that, your ass taking me so fucking perfect." Bro groans, mouth to Eridan's ear. "You feel my cock, splitting you open? I can fuck you like this for a _long_ time, baby, you're so fucking tight makes me want to savor it, draw it out, make you _really_ feel it."

He wraps his arms around Eridan's body, one circling over his chest, the other sliding down for Bro to palm over his soft dick.

"Come on, sweetheart, lets get you feeling good too- I like feeling twinky little sluts cumming on my dick."

Eridan can feel it. He can feel Bro getting excited, his cock throbbing and twitching, when he starts to cry and struggle more, and the fact that this man is taking direct pleasure from his pain should just horrify him, but-

but-

He starts humping him against the wall, and Eridan's mouth hangs open, face wet with an equal mixture of drool, tears, and sweat. He shivers violently when he feels Bro hugging him close, palming over his cock, and he feels so horribly, horribly trapped, but oddly.. secure.

Suddenly, he realizes that his cock is starting to harden again against his palm, and he wants to be sick. He's still in a state of panic, and he feels sore from getting hard and going soft over and over again in such a short amount of time, but the warm press of Bro's hand against him still feels.... good.

Bro can feel Eridan's cock perking up underneath his hand and he laughs, purring right into Eridan's ear, "that's it, sweetheart. Doesn't it feel good to get fucked open on a stranger's cock? That's what you came here for, isn't it? Wearing those tight pants that show off your ass in hopes that someone would come and touch you, come and pin you down and fuck you?"

He just cups over Eridan's dick, giving it something to grind against as Bro fucks him, a slow, deep fuck that has him rolling his hips forwards and pressing Eridan against the wall with every in.

"I bet that's what happened, you came out here to get fucked- and you _found_ it, you stupid little twink. You need a man to take you and fuck you nice and good. Isn't that right?"

"Nnhh- _uhhhh-_ " Eridan has stopped struggling, but he's still letting out quiet little grunts of mixed pain and pleasure with every thrust, not bothering to shut his mouth or try and quiet himself. It _hurts,_ it hurts, it hurts, but the thick drag of a cock inside of him is still something he's been craving for so long, and he can feel his cock leaking precum into Bro's fingers.

He thinks about the rest of the club, distantly, his mind feeling like it's floating away from the rest of his body. Can anyone see them? Are they just assuming they're making out, or do they see the way he's turned against the wall, the way his legs kick uselessly between Bro's, the way his hips are pumping?

There's probably one or two people watching and thinking about what a whore he is. Maybe they'll get off to the sight of it, later, or just roll their eyes in disgust and ignore them.

The thought makes Eridan whimper high in the back of his throat, fresh tears pouring down his cheeks, even as his cock twitches hard. "Nhh, noooo, 'mnot, 'mnot-"

Eridan starts to protest, crying all over again, and Bro just laughs before latching onto Eridan's throat, sucking a vicious mark high up under his jawline.

"Sure you are." Bro growls, pressing his mouth to Eridan's ear again. "You're getting hard from being fucked in a public space like a goddamn whore. You like being watched? You like being seen? There are probably people jerking off right now, watching you be fucked open on a thick cock, _ruining_ your pretty little hole."

"You're going to be so sloppy and wrecked when I'm done with you." Bro still has that deep, slow pace going, just pressing his thick cock all the way in and rolling his hips to make Eridan _really_ feel it before pulling out again, nice and slow, dragging it out to make Eridan feel like his body is being carved open. "If I fuck you until you pass out, do you think other people would come and use you?" Bro purrs. "Come look at the slutty twink, got dicked so hard he passed out, better give him more of what he wants."

Eridan mumbles a few more protests, voice turning to a low groan whenever Bro’s cock presses all the way in before ramping back up to a breathy whine when it pulls out. His legs are held together by his shucked-down skinny jeans, but he finds himself still wanting to spread them, wanting to feel Bro fuck him good even as he cries and begs for it to stop.

Because.. what’s being said to him is getting to him. It appeals to some deep-buried part of him, the notion that he was so pretty that Bro couldn’t wait to whip his cock out and start raping him in front of all these people.

Maybe there are people watching. He’s already so woozy and trembling, maybe he will pass out just from being fucked. Maybe Bro will leave him here. Maybe his unconscious body will be tugged around and used like a toy for the rest of the night.

Maybe somebody will like using his body so much that they keep him.

As soon as that idea hits his head, Eridan bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as his cock throbs, cumming hard into Bro’s rubbing hand.

Eridan keeps making the sweetest fucking noises, unhappy noises that slide into pleasured ones. Bro keeps his pace steady and firm, wanting to drag this out as long as he can, wring every last drop he can from this stupid twink in his arms.

And then he feels Eridan cum.

"I fucking knew it." Bro growls. "The moment I saw you- I knew you were a stupid fucking slut who needs a good dicking down- the fussiest ones are always the sluttiest."

He doesn't pull his hand away, keeps making Eridan rub against his palm.

"Isn't that right, sweetheart? You fight and you fuss but get some dick into you and you go nice and docile." Bro croons. "You just need a good dicking down, gotta be treated real rough because it's what you deserve."

He laughs, mean and low, and pushes forwards to pin Eridan to the wall, hiking up one of Eridan's legs to change the angle that his cock is being fucked into this twink at.

"I wanna hear you say it, you slut." Bro croons. "Thank your daddy for giving you the dick you need."

Bro doesn’t stop fucking him when he cums, he just keeps grinding his cock into him, keeps rubbing him even as he shivers from overstimulation.

And it.. still hurts, hurts so much, but his noises are growing more and more pleasured. Bro can’t see Eridan’s face with him pressed against the wall like he is, but he’s glassy-eyed and moaning, expression slack with pleasure.

The cruel laughter in his ear only turns him on more, and he’s done trying to rationalize this, done trying to tell himself it’s bad. He jolts as his leg is yanked upwards before keening as Bro starts to rut into him at a delicious new angle, and there’s barely any hesitation before Eridan answers.

“Hhh- hhahhh, hhah- daa- daddy, daddy, thank you, thank you-“

Bro doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s broken his mind, fucked him into loving this. He really did choose the right guy.

Eridan does it, calls him daddy while babbling thanks and Bro laughs, Bro knows he's broken, and is _delighted_.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Bro purrs. "Daddy's giving you the dick you need."

He fucks into Eridan a couple more times, deep and slow, and and he's shifting his grip and holding Eridan in place firmly as he starts snapping his hips, starts fucking him quick and deep.

"How many times are you going to cum on daddy's cock?" Bro purrs. "I want to find out, I want to hear that voice of yours beg."

Their hips are slapping together, strong and firm as Bro thrusts into Eridan. Bro isn't anywhere near being done- but since Eridan is calling him _daddy_ , that certainly does push him along.

Yes, this is what he should have been doing all along. He’s a sweetheart, daddy’s sweetheart, and everything is fine-

Bro starts fucking into him faster and Eridan whines like a dog, clutching at the hands around his chest, desperate to hold some part of Bro just to have anything to secure himself with. He’s still woozy from the beer, and woozy from the orgasm, but with the new angle and the way Bro’s cock drags over his prostrate he can already feel his dick slowly getting stiff again. “D- dhhh, doesn’t, doesn’t matter, Daddy, just a hole for you, doesn’t matter if I feel good, just you, just you!”

Oh, Eridan is the perfect fucking twink he could have chosen, isn't it? Bro laughs as Eridan babbles and whines and his hole clenches tight around Bro's cock.

"That's right." Bro purrs. "You're just a pretty hole to get daddy's cock wet- you're made to take my cock and _love_ it. I knew the moment I fucking saw you you were built for this, built to be used and _fucked_."

He's fucking into Eridan firmly, deep and strong- but he's not letting go yet, not _really_ destroying him- because this twink is _fun_ , he's breaking apart so prettily.

"That's why you came tonight, isn't it?" Bro growls into Eridan's ear as his hips fuck, a steady _smack-smack-smack-smack_ of driving his cock into this tight bitch, into this mindbroken whore, hungry for daddy to take care of him.

Right now, Eridan can't conceive of a destruction more complete than the one he's already experiencing, but that might just be because he's too fucked-out to think straight. His noises are wobbling with every thrust, body bouncing against the wall, voice high-pitched and girlish with overstimulation. "Hh- uh-huh, uh-huh, want it, want it so bad-"

In some far-back part of his brain, he knows that's a lie. He hadn't even wanted to go to this club. He'd hated it here, he'd hated Bro's hands on him, he'd very legitimately wanted him to go away and leave him the hell alone before this assault had shattered his mind like this, but that doesn't really matter. All that matters is his Daddy, and saying yes to anything that Daddy asks him.

"You want it? You want daddy's cock ruining you?" Bro purrs. "Then I'll _give it to you_."

He grips Eridan tightly against himself and _drives_ his cock into Eridan, finally letting go and letting himself fuck how he's aching to- _hard_ and deep and fast, barely pulling out before his hips are slapping into Eridan, pounding him rough and mercilessly, his cock slamming over Eridan's prostate with every thrust, grunting in his ear from the exertion, pressing Eridan into the wall as he fucks.

He could not care a single fucking bit about Eridan's pleasure right now- Bro's fucking to get off, now, to wreck this pretty twink and leave him fucked out and gaping from Bro's fat cock as Bro uses Eridan like the living fleshlight he is, just for Bro to use and cum into and then toss aside.

Eridan lets out a garbled noise of delight, because he's gonna get it, Daddy's gonna give it to him-

And then, suddenly, it's all way, way too much, but it's already been too much this whole time. It doesn't matter if he can't handle it. He'll take it, and he'll like it.

And he does like it.

At this new angle, with Bro's cock using him so savagely and slamming into his prostate over and over again, he can feel himself hard again against his stomach. He's drooling precum, his dick throbbing and uncomfortably red, and it twitches as another spurt of cum shoots out of it- but it doesn't go soft, it _can't._ He's just trapped like this, howling and moaning in Bro's grip.

Something about the slapping of their hips, the reminding of just how fast and hard he's being fucked, makes him squirm and arch into the thrusts. He can barely speak, but he shakily mumbles something out anyway, voice jolted with every thrust.

"Is- 's Daddy gonna breed me?"

Bro fucks rough and deep, grunting as Eridan makes such pretty, _pretty_ noises for him, chasing his own pleasure.

And then Eridan asks if Bro is going to _breed_ him.

Bro slams in deep, pressing Eridan flat against the wall, sinking his teeth into Eridan's neck. "You want to be fucking _bred_ , sweetheart?" Bro growls, something _feral_ rising up in his belly. "Daddy'll breed your slutty whore ass good, then."

He braces his feet on the floor and _slams_ himself into Eridan, groaning, and grinds deep and _cums_ , hands grabbing and squeezing at Eridan's hips.

"That's a good fucking slut, taking daddy's cum so perfectly." Bro groans. "A perfect babydoll for daddy, getting bred and knocked up like a good little whore."

He has no idea where those words came from, unearthed by some deep-buried desire, but they certainly seem to have an effect on Bro. He finds himself moaning brokenly at the sharp pain of teeth in his neck and the pressure pinning him against the wall, the claiming, bruising pressure on his hips.

He feels him groaning, hips going faster, more unsteady, feels his feet bracing on the floor for even more leverage to destroy him with, and then he feels sticky heat flood his sore ass as hungry growls fill his ears.

He can't possibly cum again. His cock is still hard, in a painful and reddened way, but there's just nothing in him to cum- but this man is holding him down, pumping him full.

He doesn't even know his name.

When that thought hits him, it doesn't matter that he's too tired out to cum again. His flushed cock jerks and leaks a pitiful spurt of precum as his eyes roll back in his head, his entire body trembling.

Bro groans as he feels the pressure around his dick get tight again as Eridan cums once more.

"Yeah, there's a good bitch, cumming on your daddy's cock." Bro purrs. "You stupid slut wanted to get bred, well, that's what daddy's giving you."

He rocks himself into Eridan, making sure his cum gets as deep as possible, and then nips at Eridan's neck again as he pulls out.

Fuck, this twink is fun. Bro's certain he could go for another two, three rounds and _really_ fucking destroy him if they had the time.

As it is, they dont- so instead Bro pats his pocket down, finds his sharpie (never know when you might want to scrawl SLUT on someone's face, after all) and flips Eridan around, pinning him to the wall.

He kisses him, hard and brutal and biting- and then pulls back and grabs his arm.

** Daddy- 555-555-5555 **

He scrawls it on Eridan's skin with a laugh. "See you around, sweetheart." And then he's gone.

Eridan yelps at the teeth on his neck, hips twitching and jumping as Bro pulls out, and he's exhausted, but he can't stop letting out pleading little noises. He doesn't want Daddy to leave him here- it's so loud, and he's confused, and he hurts, and he doesn't want to be alone again. He's been alone for so long, until Daddy grabbed him and made him useful.

He stumbles as he's whirled around, legs shaking and eyes wide and dumb, before melting into the kiss. It's so nice and dazing that he doesn't even notice the press of the marker on his skin, too busy basking in Daddy's cruel laughter.

And then he's gone.

The too-loud club presses back in, and he's shattered and drunk and hurting. He reaches down and tries to tug his pants back up, the hot air feeling heavy and thin in his lungs, before he feels a hand on his arm.

He lets out a shaky sigh of relief, glasses smudged and eyes filled with tears, leaning into the touch. His Daddy's back, he's not alone, he gets to be useful again. "Daddy, don' go, please-" But then, he blinks some of his tears away, and feels hands tugging at his pants again. Different hands. "Daddy?"

It's not him. It's someone else. He weakly shoves at the person as they work his pants down before the breath's knocked out of him and he's being shoved back into the alcove. The last thing he feels before his eyes roll back in his head is a cock pushing against his hole, and then everything goes black.

\---------

When Eridan wakes up, it's past noon, and his entire body hurts like the devil. His mouth tastes like death, and he has a headache that feels like a million tiny people chiseling away at his skull. He slowly props himself up, idly wondering what the hell he did last night to make himself feel like that-

And then it all comes flooding back, and he freezes, his heart starting to pound sickening and heavy in his chest. He's back in his dorm, but there's still cum staining his skin, and on his arm-

On his arm-

He stares at the number on his arm for a long second, breathing in and out far too fast, but the panic is starting to be overtaken by something else. Not calm, and not quite numbness, but a strange feeling. A strange craving. A conviction that he just needs to do this, and everything will be alright.

Hands trembling, he picks up his phone, and dials the number. It rings, once, twice, three times, and his heart's in his throat, but then it finally clicks as the person on the other end picks up. The person doesn't speak. His heart's in his throat, but he swallows hard, and finally manages one word in the quiet voice of a broken boy.

"..Daddy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Bro is played by [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
